Shipwrecked
by Adam Decker
Summary: Consair launches a full assault on the rangers to try to defeat them. Penultimate installment of Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters, an original team of rangers.


Shipwrecked

By Adam Decker

Overview: Consair seeks to annihilate the other rangers by using the last of his monsters to destroy their base.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is the penultimate installment of a fan made team of rangers.

To Review: Okay, if you haven't read any of the former installments of this series yet, go back and do that before you read this one. This series is almost finished. Only one story is left after this one (unless I go back and add select stories/crossovers here and there, which I might but I'm not sure about doing that yet).

Horrible monsters stood lined up, one by one. Consair checked them out. He wanted to make sure that their mission went well. He had waited a long time to use the last of his monsters. He had shared some with his brother and may not have used enough before. But he would send wave after wave of monsters in order to finally defeat these monsters. He had to use them sometime and now was the best time he could think of. It was time to finally destroy the rangers. He would either succeed in his mission or die trying. He looked at a nearby whirlpool. It contained the spirits of the dead monsters and could be used to create the most powerful monster he had. None of them had worked. This would be his last assault against the rangers.

Meanwhile, Captain Dewgone was running a diagnostic on the ranger's powers. He was afraid that their powers weren't at their full potential and he was right. There powers were beginning to fail and run dry. He had to warn the rangers. But before he could, the ship was under attack. The alarms were sounding as various strong monsters got on the ship and attacked it. The rangers morphed and fought as hard as they could against the various monsters. Their mentor also joined in the fight. But there were too many monsters. That's when they realized that they had to let the monsters take over the ship. If they abandoned it, they could save there on lives, or, at least avoid getting captured. They had never seen such an onslaught of monsters before. They felt their powers being weakened and had to abandon their ship. The rangers escaped, but Captain Dewgone remained as a captive.

The rangers gathered on an island. They discussed their lack of a ship and their powers that didn't work that much.

"What if our zords don't work?" asked Lois. "We might never be able to defeat the evil we face!"

"Don't worry," assured Andy, "we'll be fine. I have run our powers through tests to see if they will work or not. We should have enough strength left for one final battle."

"We don't want to do anything risky," said Glenn.

"But this is our only chance to defeat it!" exclaimed Kayla.

"Not only could this not work well," said Emily. "But we may never have powers again. It's a shame that we can't get Daniel back to help us. (Author's Note: Daniel was a Power Ranger, only he ended up betraying the team. He ended up realizing his ways were wrong before leaving on a journey of self-discovery and redemption. I don't plan for him to reappear, but if you vote for Nature Rangers in my poll of what series to do next after this one, then I'd have a team up special at some point during the new series. I will not write a new series until potential ties are resolved.) I just want to get the final battle done and over with."

At that point, Captain Dewgone arrived. He was limping and looked injured, although the injuries appeared minor.

"What happened?" asked Neal as the rangers ran up to and gathered around him.

"They destroyed our ship," said their former captain. "I escaped with my life, but they know that our powers are running thin. They got too much out of me."

"It's not your fault," said Neal. "You'll be okay."

"With not much powers left," started Captain Dewgone, "it is unknown if our last assault will be a success or not. We will lose our powers. We just don't know if it will be worth it."

"We'll defeat them," promised Neal. "We have to destroy them once and for all."

Stay tuned for the final installment of Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters


End file.
